Love High School
by 4fireking
Summary: Seki Shuu, a boy who failed his univerity entrance exams, is down on his luck until his brother Roku asks him to take his place in teaching his class. He goes through rough students, nearly getting exposed, violence, and the ocational ecchi scene. Can Sek


**Now, I'm not saying I'm going to make a second chapter of this story. I'm just writing it for fun and to see if it's right for me. **

**So, with that in mind and I decided to make another fic off something I liked, but I'm not sure which one I should do first. Also, I'm not going to be giving descriptions of the main characters. I'd suggest you use your own imaginations to picture them. **

**I mostly get my ideas from writing down the plots first and using Thesaurus to think up the words. Now, just sit back and enjoy the story! **

**Enjoy the Randomness! **

XXX

Seki Shuu knew he failed his university entrance exam—knew it was the second time he failed—but it didn't change the fact he _failed _and had to go back home.

Seki walked, and walked, and walked as fast as he could away from the board. Seiki was tired, lethargic, and just wanted to get back home so he could sleep in his low rented apartment. As he walked, he held a cellphone out and texted on it:

**Mom**

**I'm sorry but I failed the big entrance exam, twice. I know, I was doing well at first, but then I started to panic and everything went downhill from there. I'm not going home, I'll get a part time job until next year, just please don't worry about me.**

**Love Seki. **

Seki pressed Send on his cellphone and it went via his cellphone to his mother's cellphone. All Seki did then was walk through the streets, feeling desolate amongst the crowd, and sighed from his mouth.

" _I wish I could be something other than me._"

XXX

Seki finally reached his apartment. His apartment was quaint, one room with only a TV and a refrigerator. Seki walked up to his door, the one that had a 34 etched on it, and took out his keys, stuck them in the doorknob, twist, then he opened the door.

The inside of his apartment was dim and dark. Seki tried conserving energy by turning off all his household appliances, so nothing was plugged in right. However, as he made his way inside, he walked to get his keys on his table counter, but found nothing on it.

" Where the hell did I put my keys?" Seki said to himself as he looked at the flat surface of the table. " I'm sure I put them along here somewhere."

Seki dropped down on the ground and crawled like a dog across the floor. As he was crawling, he made whimpering sounds identical to a dogs from his mouth.

While searching, Seki checked under the table—the first place to look when retracing your steps. After seeing nothing under the table, Seki raised his head up, but accidentally banged it under the table.

" Ow! Son of a bitch!" Seki yelled after hitting his head. " First I fail my university exam and now I'm getting hurt. There's someone out there who must really hate me right about now."

Seki checked the gaps, cotton, and span of the floor but still couldn't find the eyes anywhere. However, after searching so long, Seki finally found them under his keys as they were under the feet of an antique dog statue.

" Finally." Seki picked the keys off the ground and jingled them. After doing so, Seki clutched the keys in his hands and made way for the door. " I wonder if there's some new National Geographic in my mailbox today. It's really a fun thing to read. "

XXX

Seki's mailbox was just as quaint as his room. There were only three letters inside of the mailbox. Seki reached his hands out and examined the first letter:

Electric Bills.

" Tsk. I thought I paid them already." Seki raised one letter up and placed it over his Electric Bills. " Let's see…" Seki looked at the next letter in his hands:

Mom.

" Mom? I wonder what she's writing about?"

Seki unfolded the mailbox and read what was written in the letter:

**Dear Seki**

**By now you should be finished with your exams. Even if you passed or failed, I'm glad you took the effort to try again. Most kids your age is melodramatic about failing and end up giving up on what they want to do. But you've never given up on anything. **

" Not like it matters," Seki moaned as he continued reading the story. " No matter what I do, no matter how much I try, I just end up making a fool of myself!"

But Seki read on:

**I know you're really a smart boy, Seki. You just don't know how to control your stress. Maybe if you stopped worrying so much and just took a deep breath you'd be able to concentrate harder."**

" Gee, don't I feel like a proud sound; not."

But Seki read on:

**I was thinking of holding an omai marriage dating for you. I know this is all of a sudden, but I'm starting to get worried about you. I never once saw you on a date and am starting to think your afraid of girls'. But I want grandchildren before I die, and I will not just settle for your brothers!**

" Gosh, she sure writes weird things when she's on her meds."

But Selo kept reading till the end; he just couldn't' take his eyes off note:

**By the time you receive this letter, my guestimate will be it's Apr 5th and you'll be done with your exams. Now the omai will take place on Apr 19th, so I'll contact you again on the 17th. Just try your hardest to make an impression. But don't try too hard or you'll just end up hurting yourself again.**

**Love Mom **

Seki pushed away the letter of his mother and looked at the other letter in the pile. He raised the letter up, unfolded it, read:

**Hey there Bro **

**It's me, your brother Roku. How's it hanging, man? I bet by the time you've failed your university entrance exam; that makes it number two bro**.

" Oh dear, my brother can read me like a book. But he's still nowhere as smart as Sherlock Holmes or any other male prodigies"

Seki continued to read what was on his brothers' letter:

**So, bro, I was thinking you and I could catch you. Remember how we used to have lunch together at school even though I was four years older than you? Well there's a little favor I need from you and I'd like it if you came to me face to face for it. **

" Knowing my brother, he's probably asking me to help him impress a girl." Seki sighed at the thought. " I can't believe he was able to get into university and graduate."

Seki continued to read what was on his brother's letter:

**I was thinking we could go to the Tashiken Gardens near that strip mall. Remember how it used to be that parlor where we got delicious kinds of parfait? I was thinking we could catch up there and reminisce about good times. Meet me at Apr 6th at 9:00 A.M. So see ya there, bro.**

**Love Roku **

" What good times did we ever have? All I remember is him using me like I was his special kind of toy. But when it comes to Roku, you don't have any other choice but to listen to what he has to say. Which means…" Seki sighed at the realization of the truth, groaned. " I'm going to have to come see him."

XXX

Seki got dressed in a formal fashion. He went to a tailor shop, got a suit, paid for it out of his mediocre money, and ironed the rest of yesterday. He now wore his suit when he entered the Tashiken Gardens to meet his brother. Seki's suit was velvet, crimson red, had a black necktie, a white shirt underneath, a collar, and was well sleek from Seki spending his hours ironing it.

One of the workers, a female, showed up behind the counter to the restaurant and smiled.

" Hello. Welcome to Tashiken Gardens. Table for one, sir?"

" Um, did a guy who looks like me but taller show up and order a seat."

The girl examined Seki the way it made him feel uncomfortable, tilted her head right, left, then shook her head. " I'm sorry, sir, but I don't recall ever seeing anyone that looks like you walk in here."

" That's funny." Seki took pulled down the sleeves of his shirt and looked at the time in his Rolex: 9.25 A.M. " I'm sure I'm very late, so why isn't he he—"

" Surprise!" Roku shouted from behind Seki as he hide behind a flower pot.

" Eeeeeeekkkk!" Seki cried at the sound of Roku shouting and jumped up. When he touched the ground, he breathed hoarsely and exasperated large amounts of air. Then he turned his head backwards and looked at the smiling face of Roku, growled. " Roku, what the hell is the matter with you?"

" Sorry about that, bro, but you made me do it; you showing up late and all."

" Do you know how scared I was? It felt like I was going to have a heart attack. "

" Now don't you be saying stuff like that, bro. Your too much of a wuss too be dying of a heart attack."

" Gee, thanks (sarcasm). Let's just get our seats."

Seki walked behind the counter and made way into the numerous round chairs laid everywhere, but Roku stopped and comforted the girl behind the counter. He flirted with her, rubbed the side of her right cheek, and her pretty smile showed that she liked it.

" That was a stellar performance you did back there, girl," Roku said in a voice must girls would faint too, but seeing it just made Seki nauseous.

" You really think so?" The girl said as she was wooed by Roku's voice.

" Of course. The way you acted was fantastic. And good look on that rehearsal. I know you'll do great."

" Tee-hee!" The girl giggled as she held her hands over her mouth. " Thank you."

Roku then joined Seki at one of the seats near a window. The transparent glass through the window allowed Seki and Roku to see a spectrum of the streets and they saw groups of people walking amongst them.

" Look at all these people, Seki," Roku said in a voice that made him sound more gentile. " Remember that time you wanted to become a doctor, so you kept working on your grades while I slacked off, but now it's funny because I accomplished more than you even though I slacked off."

" Yeah, what's your point, Roku?" Seki said calmly as he looked at the restaurant's menu.

" I cold tell you, but first I'd have to show you this." Roku took out his cellphone and showed him a picture on the screen. Seki got a closer look and saw the picture to be Roku who was holding smiling and leaning next to a high school girl who was frowning. " Guess who she is?"

" I don't know," Seki shrugged as he got a closer look at the girl. It was seldom for Roku to take pictures of him with people in the first place; he believed each shot he took of his camera should've been for a hot girl. " She looks like she's no older than eighteen. Er, what did you say you did for a living, Roku?"

" Me?" Roku said in a voice that made him sound innocent. " Why, I'm a high school teacher. And the girl you see here was one of my students whose now my wife. "

" WHAT!" Seki yelled comically at the top of his lungs. " Roku, what did you—" Roku shoved both his arms on Seki's mouth and stopped him from talking. The sound of being choked came from Seki's mouth, Seki said, " Hmmprrrh!"

" Hi, welcome to Tashiken Gardens," another waitress said. She appeared near Seki's and Roku's table, eyes closed, with a large smile on her face. " How may I—OH my GOD!"

The waitress grimaced at the site of Roku choking Seki. As he was choking him, Roku looked at the waitress and smiled. " We're probably going to need a few minutes. Why don't you come back when everything's cleared up, hon."

" S-sure…"

The waitress scattered away from Seki and Roku—wasn't going to tell her manager about Roku choking Seki—she was too afraid of what he'd do to _her_. But as she left, Roku restrained his arms from Seki as his brother gasped air in through his lungs.

" What the-_ack_-hell was that-_ack_-for, Roku?" Seki glared as he coughed numerous times from his mouth.

" Sorry, but I had to keep your mouth _shut_. Granted, I know all of this must be surprising for you, but stuff like this happens."

" Oh sure. You leave home to go to university, never calling home if I might add, graduate from university to become a teacher, meet a student there, doing who knows what to make her like you, and then merry that girl without telling anyone (sarcasm)."

" Yeah. I know of a friend who's in a situation like this. He told his parents he joined the army, got his clothes from Ebay, but he's really a jazz musician."

" That's not even the least bit the same thing. And when did you even get married?"

" Hmmm. Last semester. I teach Grade 12 English Literature."

" You teach English? You hardly know when to use 'two', 'to', and 'too'. "

" Maybe so. But I'm still their teacher, bro. But I was thinking of taking a year off of annual leave to set things down with my wife. But if I have to put why, people are going to get suspicious. That's where I'll need your help."

" Really?" Seki promptly adjusted the way he was sitting so he was sitting straight up. " And what may I ask do you need me for?"

" You really want to know?"

" Yes."

" Okay, I need you too…be my substitute."

" Huh?"

" You heard me. I got all the credentials to help you. Semester 2's starting, so there'll be new students and none I've previously teached, so I need you to pretend your me until the end of the semester."

" W-wh-what? I'm sorry, but I think you've had way too much to drink, Roku. I can't just be you. We don't even look alike."

" Please, if you're worried about something like that, then don't worry about it. I've got lots of friends in high places. In just one day, you'll look more like me than me looks like _me." _

" I'm sorry, but I just can't do that, Roku. It's just too scary."

" There's a word for someone like you. It starts with P and ends with 'ussy'. Wanna know what that word is, bro? Stop being one and help your brother out."

" No!"

" Hello, welcome too Tashiken Gardens," said the waitress from before who appeared besides. " May help you two with anythi—"

" Please leave," both Saki and Roku said in unison.

" Er, still haven't made up your mind?" The waitress said as sweat dripped from her face. " That's okay. I'll be bad later. _Man, these two are a bunch of weirdo's._"

The waitress left Saki and Roku and went to the back where all the other employees were, again. Meanwhile, Roku took a 100 yen coin out and spun it around in circles. " Know what this is, bro?" s

" Ah, duh, it's money," Saki said while making a silly face.

" Very good. And do you know how much a teacher makes?"

" No. Just what are you applying, Roku?"

" I'm saying I make a lot more money than you do. And if you help me out, maybe I could give some of my money to you."

" Keep your money. There's just no way I'd ever do anything for you."

" Suit yourself. I was thinking of giving you 1,000,000 yen and a nice cozy place to stay, but if your not—"

" Hang on. Teacher's don't make that much money. Just where did you get that money, Roku?"

Roku shuddered. He flipped his yen coin and caught it in the palms of his hand, and then he shoved it back into his pockets. After neatly making sure the coin was still in his pocket, Roku clasped both his hands together and banged them on the table.

" The point is you need me more than I need you. I know you probably don't have a job yet. So why not do an eye for an eye. You help me and I help you—you do the job and I give you money."

" My answers still No. Oh, but could we have something here before I rudely leave you? I haven't had breakfast."

" Wait, wait, wait." Roku held his hand out and shaked his head. " I see what this is. You just don't have any use for money; am I right? Well, brother, there's something else I can give you."

" Huh? What's that?"

" I have a friend who's an excellent art forger. I think he can help you become a doctor?"

" How can an art forger help me? Is he going to make paintings for me to bride the nurses with? And why are you even friends with an art forger?"

" That's not important. And this isn't just any kind of art forger. He can make forgeries of nearly anything people would never be able to tell the difference of." Roku took out two 100 yen bills and showed them to Seki. " One of those is real and the other is fake. Try to guess which one is which."

Seki examined both bills very closely. After looking at both the bills with much consideration, Seki finally picked the bill that was on the right. " I'd say this one is the fake. It's paper should have a security thread running vertically ."

" That's an interesting observation," Roku smirked while he rubbed his chin. " And what makes you think that other one is the real thing?"

" Well, most bills have a water mark portrait of their President on it when held up by light. I notice that very same portrait on this bill."

" Hmmmm. I'm sorry, but you're very much mistaken. Both of those bills are fake."

" I'm sorry; what?"

" Yeah. I worked on the 'fake' and he worked on the 'true one'. He's so good; he's got every tool imaginable, and can make anything. If you play your cards right, you might even be able to get your own doctorate from him."

" Are you mad? That's a felony. I don't want any part of this." Seki was about to stand up, but hesitated for a few moments, sighed. "Alright, I'll be your substitute. But I'm only doing it for the money; I don't want anything forged, capeesh?"

" That's understandable. But you need a makeover first. I know about three places I'd like you to visit."

The waitress returned. Unlike the previous time, she wasn't smiling, and was in fact holding back her anger. " Okay, my manager says you'll both have to either order something or get the _heck _out of here. What will you two be having?"

" Is the bread free?" Saki asked while staring at Roku

" Y-yes."

" We'll have that and go."

XXX

" First we'll start by going to a tanning booth to get you a little tan, bro."

" I don't' know. I have very sensitive skin. And won't getting a tan increase my risk of skin cancer?"

" We're not getting a tan-tan. Just spraying a little of that color on you. But you'll have to do it with no clothes on. And make sure you cover your privates or you might just go—"

XXX

" OHHHHHHHHHH! ROKU! OHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" What did I tell you, bro?" Roku laughed on the other side of the tanning booth. " You have to cover them real good. That stuff stings like hell. Hahahahahaha."

XXX

" The next thing we'll need to go is get you a proper suit."

" What's wrong with the suit I'm wearing right now."

" It sucks. But I'm going to get you something a little more stylish. And from the greatest tailor in town."

XXX

" Sir," the store tailor said as he measured Seki's crotch. " I'm afraid this thing here is too big for your suit. Do you want me to castrate this thing off him, sir?"

" Sure sure, do as you please, Fin," Roku said without paying much attention as he was reading through a newspaper.

" Huh?" Seki said with a petrified look on his face. " Wait! Don't do that!"

XXX

" Well, it's a good thing we were able to find a suit that could actually fit your _thing _inside there, Seki," Roku laughed.

" Your tailor nearly cut my _thing _off."

" Don't worry. The only thing we have to do now is dye your hair."

" Dye my hair? Why should I dye my hair? Can't I just wear a wig over my head?"

" Ha, your cute. Everybody knows the difference between a wig and real hair today. But trust me; nobody knows the difference between dyed hair when it's brown like mine."

" I have a bad feeling about this."

XXX

" OHHHHHHHHH! ROKU! OHHHHHHHHH!"

A Goth man with three piercings on his lips laid Seki's head under a sink and rubbed brown hair dye on his hair. Seki groaned very time the Goth rubbed his fingers through his head, and Roku laughed as he sat in a chair in front of him.

" How'd you even marry this girl?" Seki said while having his hair rubbed.

" We got married in Vegas." Roku did a pose with both his fingers out and a sly smile on his face. " Heeeeyyyyyy."

" Nice Elvis impersonation. _It's lame." _

XXX

The start of semester two had finally came for Eiga High School, and Seki was ready to begin his first day of teaching. Roku's red TR6 drove him into the drive through intersection of the school. There were all kinds of students—beauties, jocks, nerds, and prefect's—but Seki was too busy worrying about himself to be worrying about them.

Seki disguised as Roku exited the right side of the vehicle door. Seki was now tanned like Roku, wore a velvet turquoise suit with a red tie tied around his neck, and brown hair that was glimmering in the sunlight. However, as he walked out, he jumped back in.

" Roku, save me!"

Roku was in the driver's seat, and he smacked Seki on his face for him showing cowardice. Then Roku grabbed Seki's neck and shaked him around.

" Don't hold out on me, Seki!" Roku yelled. " You agreed to do this for me and I expect you to do it! Now get in there and teach your ass off to those kids!"

" But—I,I, I—I just can't do that, Roku."

" Nonsense." Roku stopped wringing Seki's neck, then gave him a giant book. " Here. It's an instruction book I made just for you. If you read all the pages carefully, you may be able to survive."

" Er, thanks." Seki took the book away from Roku and nodded his head. " I'll see what I can do."

Seki walked out of the car with Roku's book in his hands. But as he left the car, Roku drove away in his TR6. Seki flinched as Roku deserted him, but walked to the front entrance to the school anyways. Seki noticed strange things on the grounds of the school while walking towards the entrance. He saw delinquents spraying graffiti on the wall, boyfriends and girlfriends kissing, kids moving around on skateboards, and teachers with stern looks.

" _This place is a jungle_," Seki thought still walking towards the entrance. " _Hasn't anyone here ever heard of teacher workers' union_?" Seki heard titers and giggles from girls he believed were from girls, but he ignored them as he continued walking to the entrance. " _I have to make sure not to draw much attention to myself. It's best I keep myself as secrete and far away from trouble as possib—"_

" Heads up!"

Out of nowhere a small rugbyball was kicked out of nowhere and hit Seki in his head. Seki collapsed from being hit in his face and collapsed on the ground. The rugby ball bounced away from Seki as a group of jocks walked by him to get it. One of the jocks however stayed behind and looked over Seki, laughing.

" Dude, you suck."

" Oiiiiiiiiiii," Seki groaned as he still was collapsed on the ground. " _What type of barbarians are these_? _They could have killed me." _

" Yo, check it out, y'all," another one of the jocks said as he walked back to the other jocks with the rugby ball in his hands. " I got the ball back."

" Hooray!" The other jock cheered as he raised his arms up. " Let's play!"

All the jocks deserted Seki as they went off playing their game of rugby. All the bones in Seki's body were sore, his face the most hurt of them all, and he couldn't move a muscle.

" _Some well-behaved students those guys were. But how am I going to get up_?"

As time passed, more and more students ignored Seki and continued walking around. Seki felt sad, lonely, and miserable. But as he was weeping, a hand then came out and wiggled its fingers. " Here," a girls voice said above. " Do you need a hand, sensei?"

Seki looked up and saw the girl lending him a hand. She wore a beret, had short blond hair with bangs, wore the traditional school uniform; a green shirt with a golden badge and a green-red stripped skirt. Seki grabbed ahold of the girls hand and used it to help him get back on his feet.

" Thanks," Seki sheepishly said as his cheeks were tinted red from embarrassment.

" No problem," the girl said with a smile on her face. " You should be more careful when you walk around. The jocks are very aggressive at this time of year."

Seki chuckled weakly and rubbed the back of his head. " Hehehehehehehe. I'll keep that in mind." Seki raised a hand out to be shaked. " My name is, er, Roku. What's your name?"

" Well, it's—"

" Ito!" Another female had shouted.

Seki turned his head around and looked to where the voice was coming from. Like most of the other students; this girl was wearing the traditional school attire. Her face looked angry and cold. She was the same size as Seki—with the exception of how she was a few inches shorter—but Seki couldn't recognise it as he was too busy trembling at her giant purple hair in pigtails, laces used to keep her pigtails firm, and cold amber eyes.

" Ah, Mahou, what is wrong with you? "

" Ito…."

Mahou's eyes continued to glare into Seki's eyes. Seki felt the blood in his veins became cold. " Um, It's nice to meet you, Mahou. I look forward to—"

" Enough of your tedious blabber. Ito, c'mere. Let's get away from this perverted loser."

" Ah…perverted loser?" Both Ito and Mahou had walked away from Seki and walked into the front of the school. Seki was left gawking at the entrance. " It looks like I'm hated already. Might as well get to the office to find my classroom."

XXX

Seki's classroom was spacious. It was packed with different kinds of students—boys, girls, jocks, bookworms, delinquents and drama students—and they were all sitting in their chairs waiting for their teacher to come. Amongst them was Ito and Mahou.

" Do you think this years teachers going to be cute, Mahou?" Ito asked.

" I don't know or care," Mahou shrugged as she examined her pencil. " As far as I'm concerned, he can just burn in hell. "

" That's pretty cold of you as always, Mahou," a student sitting behind Mahou and Ito said. The student smiled as he shaked his head.

At first glance, the student looked like a female. A female wearing the girls' attire, tanned, silver hair, with a long silver ponytail that had laces around it and lips with red lipstick. But Ito and Mahou knew _her _otherwise.

" This has nothing to do with you, kigeki. And when are you going to wear the appropriate school clothing. You are a boy y'know. "

" I guess I could," Kigeki said while he held his silver hair. " But it would make my boyfriend feel uncomfortable."

" Sicko."

" Um, is this class 207?" Seki said as he opened the door to the classroom and walked inside.

All eyes turned to Seki as he opened the door and walked inside. As he walked in, Seki tripped and fell on the floor; all kids in the class laughed; even Ito and Mahou laughed. Seki crawled behind the desk and stood up.

" _What is he doing_?" Mahou thought seeing Seki stand behind the desk.

" _He looks kinda cute when he's all firm like that_?" Ito thought while her eyes leered at Seki.

" Um, my name is, er, Roku Shuu. I'm your teach-er…"

All eyes were fixated on Seki. All their eyes seemed to be glaring at him; like a ravenous animal trying to eat their prey. Seki was only the same age as them—one or two years older in difference—but he still felt paralysed.

" _This freak is really our teacher_?" Mahou thought while she growled her teeth.

" _So he's our teacher_?" Ito thought while she still leered dreamily at Seki. " _So he's cute and sophisticated. That's extremely hot."_

" Um, I have a family of two—me and my brother, my mother, and my dad's who's a workaholic. I also had a cat named Yuno when I was five, but she was hit by a car."

"_Why's this teacher telling us about his personal life_?" Mahou thought._ " Sheesh. It's not like we care."_

_" Aw. That poor kitty," _Ito thought.

" What I like is…watching kung-fu movies while eating Dill chips…taking daytime naps…watching porn—AHHHHH!"

" Hahahahahaha!" All the students laughed at Seki's blunder.

Mahou wasn't laughing but had a smirk on her face. "Still think he's cute, Ito?"

Ito wasn't laughing but her cheeks were red. " Yep. I love a man who can get embarrassed.

" Um, now that we've all had a good laugh, let's carry on to our lesson. Since this is your first class, we won't be having any lessons. But I think I'd like you to stand up and tell me a little bit about yourselves, okay?"

A male student with bob cut black hair stood up in the back and bowed his head. " My name is Akira SengokuMy likes include cats and I have a strong fear of heights."

Akira Sengokusat down and a female student with long red hair and a skull hairpin stood up. She gave an eerie feeling to Seki. " My name is Rion Akagami. What I like; I don't really have any. What I dislike; mostly everything, but what I hate the most is men. And when I'm older, I want to alienate all men."

Rion Akagami sat down and a blonde haired jock with a rugby ball in his head stood up—the same jock who threw a rugbyball at him. " My name is Tamura Ryūhei. I like sports; rugby, and I plan to go pro when I get older."

Tamura Ryūhei sat back down and a student with multiple piercings on his face stood up. " My name is Katou Kazue I like reading works by Rozz Williams. And I hate adults since adults don't ever take me seriously."

_" Course, how can they when you have those things in your face_?"

Katou Kazue sat down and a student, who had large breasts and glossy blue hair stood up. " My name is Shiemi Moriyama. Some of you might know me as the Beauty Siren. I like getting rid of teachers who I think are wusses, mostly by seducing them and videotaping so I can scandal them."

Shiemi Moriyama sat back down and the cross dresser Kigeki stood up. " My name is Kigeki, tee-hee." Kigeki giggled while using his silky white hair to cover his mouth. " I like shy boys. And I like being alone with boys."

" He's a total fag," Mahou said out loud as she disrupted Kigeki. Seki looked at Mahou as she closed her eyes and spinning her pencil around. "Ehem. My name is Mahou, and I hate you, sensei.

Ito stood up, smiling, as she giggled. " My name is Ito, and I like you, sensei.

" Eh…" Seki stared at Ito with his mouth gaping. Seki however pulled a pile of sheet out as he covered his face with it. " Ehem. I have these schedules all first period classes should have. I was asked to get a student to do it, but I'd rather do it myself."

Seki started from the far right. He passed one sheet to Mahou who was glaring at him. Seki then passed a sheet over to Ito who was tittering at him; Seki started to blush. Seki passed a sheet over to Kigeki, and _he _grabbed Seki's arms and started rubbing it.

" My, you have nice arms. Do you work out, sensei? Hehehehehehee."

Seki sweated dropped at the warm, smooth hands stroking his arm, but was embarrassed it was a _boy. _" Er, not really."

Seki soon passed all pieces of paper to all the other students in the classroom. Than he lifted up a hefty pile of textbooks from under her desk and placed it on his desk.

" The staff gave me the textbooks for our English class. I was hoping one of you could pass these out for me. Do I have any volunteers?"

" ME!" Ito shouted as she willingly raised her hand out and waved them around. " Let me pass then around, sensei-"

" I'll pass them around!" Mahou shouted. " You just sit down, Ito!"

Mahou stomped over to Seki and swiped the textbooks from him. Even though the textbooks were tall, heavy, Mahou carried the books with ease; she only had to use one arm. Mahou quickly passed all textbooks to everyone in the class, except her, and threw the rest at Seki—throwing them one by one with lots of rage—but Seki was able to catch most with his arms, and went barefoot to catch with his feet, catching the last one with his mouth.

" Grank ewu, Marrou ( thank you, Mahou)," Seki stuttered with a textbook in his mouth.

" Whatever." Mahou walked by her desk and sat her rump down. Mahou started fiddling with her fingers against her desk.

" Eh, now that we've discussed everything…I think… is there any questions you have for me—"

Mahou raised a hand up. " I have a question for you, sensei."

" Yes, what is it, Mahou?"

"Do you masturbate?"

" Eh, why would you ask something as vulgar as that?"

" I want to know if you masturbate so I can hate you even more."

" Well…I'm not in liberty to tell you something like that."

Mahou smiled nastily at Seki as she leaned back and tapped Ito's right shoulder, whispered, " The new teacher is such a perv."

XXX

First period finally ended. There was a seven minute between classes so students could get to their next classes, so Seki used that time to review his own timesheet. Seki sat cross-legged in the hallway while holding his timesheet close to his head.

" Let's see…" Seki raised his hand up to the sheet and mumbled to himself. " First I have period one-what a bad impression I made with that—then I have a second period where I'll be teaching…Math? I didn't know my brother taught Math?"

" But sensei, I was born like this," Seki heard another student say in the hall. " Why do I have to dye my hair black?"

Seki turned his head around and saw another student in the hall. Too Seki, this student was the most beautiful of all the girls so far—and not just because she looked like her ideal kind of girl with a cute face. She was tanned, a natural tan which too Seki meant she was a foreigner, beautiful blond hair that was more silk and sparkly than any other girls, and was wearing the girl attire, but she had a sticker of the sun on her back. A teacher with braided black hair and oval-shaped glasses was drag beating her.

" It's just so bright, so colorful, it's distracting to me and all the other hardworking students; you're even lucky you pass your classes. "

" You can't just treat hair like it's some kind of dead thing. This hair defines who I am. It proves I'm proud of me, my mother and my father."

" Your father? The penniless grease monkey?"

" He's a mechanic. And he's a proud mechanic. Proud. I will always be proud."

" Well you can be _proud _with her new black hair."

" Please don't make her do that," Seki said as he walked up to the girl and the teacher, as he smiled. " It would be a shame if you made her get rid of such beautiful hair.

" This doesn't concern you, Mr. Shuu."

" Actually, it doesn't concern you either. According to the school rules: students aren't allowed to wear hats in school, mostly because hats are opinionated and can be pugnacious, but their hair is their own birthright. Ergo, you don't have the right to make her change it."

" Hmph. This isn't over, Mr. Shuu." The black haired teacher with glasses walked away from Seki and the tanned girl as Seki rubbed his head.

" _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to get involved. I just hope the other girl is happy." _Seki turned around to see the smiling face of the tan haired girl with blonde hair, but instead he found her face to be glaring and scary. "_Guess I crossed some kind of line with her. _"

" Mr. Shuu…"

The bell than rang in the hallway. The sound blurred in his ears for seconds—one, two, three—but it stopped ringing as Seki gasped. " Aw shot, I'm late for class!" Seki clamped both his hands around the tanned girls arm as he shook it. " It was nice meeting you!"

Seki dashed the other way from the tanned girl as he headed off for class. He moved so fast, he created a giant dust of wind, which blew the girl's white panties up. The girl held her hands on her skirt but her eyes continued to_ glare _in Seki's direction.

" Mr. Shuu…"

XXX

Seki was two minutes late for his class. Unlike his last class, the room was packed with 20 to thirty students. Seki gulped after continuing how many students there were—24—than he made his way behind his desk.

" Hello, er, my name is, er, Roku Shuu." Seki bowed his head. " I'm here as your Grade 12 Math teacher."

" Sorry I'm late, sensei," Seki heard the voice of a girl he knew say as the door to his class flung open. " I was having some problems—Uhhhhhhhhhhh."

Seki and the tanned girl's eyes met. Seki was going through much turmoil, the tanned girl was confused, and everyone else in the class was confused. But the girl then walked past Seki as she made her way to the back right; the only spot where a seat was open.

" _Well, this is…peculiar," _Seki thought staring at the tanned girl who now seemed to be glaring at him. " _Damn. I can hardly speak. And all these people staring at me…"_

One of the students, a male, raised his hand up. " Sensei, are you alright?"

" Ah, never been better. I'm just a little…nervous is all. W-why don't I just get your names." Seki took out a clipboard with paper clipped on it. " Now, I don't have time to ask you for all your names, so I want you to write your name and your seat number, and I'll try to remember it so I can address you."

Seki passed his clipboard to the student nearest to the left. The student scribbled something on the board, then he passed it on to the student behind him, who scribbled something on it, etcetera, etcetera, until they reached the last student—number 25—who wrote something on his clipboard and passed it back to Seki. Seki took the clipboard and examined the list:

**1. ****Yukihira Souma****2. ****Donato Gotouda ****3. ****Nakiri Erina****4. ****Seikimori Hitoshi ****5. ****Tadokoro Megumi****6. ****Isshiki Satoshi****7. ****Sakaki Ryouko****8. ****Yoshio Yuuki****9. ****Marui Zenji****10. ****Ibusaki Shun****11. ****Isshiki Satoshi****12. ****Erina Nakiri****13. ****Konishi Kanachi****14. ****Mido Ikumi****15. ****Nakiri Senzaemon ****16. ****Roland Chapelle ****17. ****Doujima Gin ****18. ****Shinoyama Koujirou****19. ****_Kae Su_****20. ****Mizuhara Fuyumi****21. ****Wataru Takagi****22. ****Miwako Sato****23. ****Shuichi Akai****24. ****Eisuke Hondo****25. ****Sumiko Kobayashi**

Seki noticed the tanned girl on the list—19—as he hummed. " _So her name is Kae Su_?_" _Seki raised his head above the list to look at Su, but he placed his head back down after staring into her cold, glaring eyes. " _I didn't think it was possible, but I'm afraid of my own students."_

XXX

Second period finally ended for Seki. Seki was depressed as he walked towards the Teacher's Lounge. Before going to the lounge however he carried a container filled with water as he sighed depressingly from his mouth. Seki sighed again as he took another sip from his water.

" What a bad day this turned out to be. First one of my students embarrasses me, and now another student totally hates me. (sigh) I just want this day to end."

" Mr. Shuu," an older, mature voice said as footsteps was running through the floor. " Mr. Shuu, could you wait for a second."

Seki turned around to see a middle-age, flat-chested, woman with short banged black hair and glasses. The girl was tired, breathing and sweating as she was tired. She nearly collapsed from her fatigue, but Seki caught her at the last second.

" Um, is everything alright—_I'm sure Roku knows who she is, but I just don't know who she is."_

" Mr. Shuu- (panting)-I need you-(panting)-to fill in for me."

" Huh? For what?"

The girl finally stopped panting as she pushed herself away from Seki and scowled at him." For swimming of course. I need you to please fill in for my swimming class today."

" Huh? Why me?"

" My son has a dentist appointment today, so I need someone I can rely on."

" _Rely on. This is my brother she's talking about. He practically daydreams about a girl in a swimsuit._" Seki raised a hand to protest, said, " Look, I'm not as good as you in swimming, so I don't know if—"

:" What? But didn't you win national trophies for swim meets, Roku? You are Roku, aren't you?" The teacher leaned in closer to Seki as she peered into his eyes. " Come to think of it, you do seem a little shorter. But how can you be shorter, Roku?" After staring at_ Roku_ for a minute, making _Seki _want to sweat, the teacher finally shrugged it off. "Anyways, it's a free-style swim today. So you all you have to do is make sure the girls are all safe."

" But I—"

" Bye, Mr. Shuu." The teacher waved good-bye as she ran away from Seki and ran through the hall.

" …Can't swim. Dangit, where is the swim class?"

XXX

After searching for five minutes, getting lost along the way, Seki finally found the schools swim class. He was two minutes early; there was no one there.

" Phew." Seki sighed in relief. " That's good. If I showed up late, things would probably be uncomfortable."

Seki had two minutes to relax. Luckily for him, he had a magazine stuffed in his pockets. Seki sat on a high chair near the swimming pool as he pulled out his magazine and started reading. But as he was reading, Seki stopped at one page with a model on it.

" Nooooo… it can't be." Seki got a closer look at the model, but it was still as valid as ever. The picture showed the tanned girl, beautiful hair and moist clean skin, as she was lying on the beach with a low-cut bikini on her. " It can't be her. It just can't be."

The sound of giggles and titters were heard as the girls exited their change room and were walking next to Seki. Seki noticed the swim wear of the girls as they exited, swimsuits that covered all parts of their body in a rubber red-black design, and white swimming caps over their heads and black goggles on their eyes. Amongst the girls was Mahou who was glaring at him.

" What are you doing here, pervy sensei?" Mahou said in an angry tone.

" Ah, I was asked by your teacher to look after her while she's at her sons dental appointment."

" Really? Tell me, sensei, what is our teachers name?"

"_Crap. She never told me her frickin' name. And my brother didn't tell me any of their names. Stupid brother. I'll kill him if I live through this day."_

" Sensei, I'm waiting. If you don't know her name, than how do I know you aren't lying?"

_" Oh god, what am I going to_?"

" I saw sensei with Mrs. Sakazuki," one of the girls said behind the rest of the girls. " And sensei's telling the truth. Mrs. Sakazuki did tell him to teach us."

" Really? She told him to teach us, eh? I hear you're quite the swim star, sensei. Why don't you jump in the pool and give us a perfect example of a backstroke."

" Um, I don't know. I'm really not feeling well and I was only asked to look after you. So, eh, why don't you just do it yourself?"

" No, please, at least give us a show, sensei."

" _Aw crap. How'd I get sucked into this position_? _I can't swim. I'm just going to make a fool of myself. Wait, even if I could swim, it wouldn't matter since it would just wipe the dye out of my hair."_

" Girls, get him!" Two girls from the swim team snuck behind and grabbed Seki. They both pushed Seki towards the pool as he tried to push himself back. " Come on, sensei, don't try to fight us any longer—"

One of the students jumped into the pool and dived under the water. As she jumped, both students released their grip on Seki and stared at where the student was swimming—Seki used that opportunity to try to sneak behind the girls, but stopped after he saw the face of the tanned girl as she was trying to breath.

" Please-(cough)-someone-(cough)-help me."

" Hold on." Seki pushed the rest of the swim members aside as he made his way to Su. Seki took off his swim suit as he used it to cover Su, but she still seemed to be glaring at him. " Um, let me help you out."

Seki grabbed the parts where his suit was and helped Su up. But as he was helping her up, he could see her cleavage, which was shown as she was wearing a bra and panties; not the swim gear all the other girls were wearing. Seki's nose started to bleed and he fell back.

" Um, sensei, are you alright?" Su asked as she was worried about Seki.

" Maybe he does have some kind of sickness," one of the girl said.

" Should we take him to the nurses office," another one of the girl said.

" Nah," Mahou said in a harsh way. " Just leave him where he is and everything will turn out right."

All the girls ignored Seki as they all jumped in the pool one at a time and started swimming around. Su however stood by Seki instead of joining everyone else. Su kept her hands on Seki as she thoroughly rubbed his head. With a blood filled face—smeared by his own nose—she kept rubbing _his _head.

" Beautiful…?"

Class ended thirty minutes later. No sooner did it end did Seki awaken from his sleep, still drowsy, and had a headache. Su was no longer besides Seki as she joined her friends with the rest of the swim team. Seki ogled Su swimsuit as his cheeks were tinted red.

" _What audacity does she have wearing such skimpy clothes_? _Someone has to teach her a lesson. And I'm the teacher to teach her." _

Seki walked over to Su as he joined the rest of the swim team. Seki couldn't help but feel nervous as Su's eyes seemed to be glaring at him. His sweat dripped all over his face, and it caused all the girls to giggle at him. Mahou however just walked past Seki, with her moving making Seki's blood run cold.

" C'mere, girls. Let's all not get associated with this useless teacher."

The girls tittered and giggled as they followed Mahou out of the room to the swimming pool. Soon everyone but Seki and Suhad left. Seki's eyes were just as cold as before, glaring, and examining Seki all over his body.

Seki couldn't bare seeing Su glare at him anymore, turned his back on her, said, " Um, I just remembered, I have teacher documents I need to sign. I guess I'll see you later, Su."

Seki ran out the door to the swimming room and left Su inside. Su continued to daze off where Seki had ran off to, her eyes twinkling under the bright light, mouth slightly open, said, " Beautiful…?"

XXX

I can't believe she called me useless," Seki sighed to himself as he had a cup of coffee in his hands and was drinking from it. " What a mean girl. "

The clock struck 3 as school had just ended. Seki wasn't allowed to go home like the other kids; unlike them he had final preparations to take care of. But as Seki continued to drink from his steaming hot cup of coffee, he could only woe how _useless _he was.

" Why did I even agree to do this gig? Honestly, I'm not teacher material. I don't have any backbones, I get panicked so easily, and I don't even have a spine. I'm just a petty kid that couldn't even get into a stupid university. If mom could see me now, ooooooh, she'd be so disappointed with me—wait a minute."

Seki stood up and ran back to his classroom. He took his keys out to unlock the door, pushed the door open and ran straight inside. Seki quickly ducked under his desk and took out one of the English textbooks. Seki squeezed the cover of the book while he reminisced about Mahou.

" I forgot to give her _her _textbook." Seki smacked his left hand against the side of his desk while he continued to shout to himself. " Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I've got to give this book back to her." Seki prepared to run out of his classroom and try to catch up with Mahou, but stopped after he realized something important. " Ooooiiiiii. What am I; nuts? I should just wait until tomorrow and give the textbook to her properly. Ooooooiiiiii. But what if she's dead tomorrow?"

Seki continued to rant about _Mahou _and _life and death _for five minutes straight. With every word he blabbered, he smacked his hand against his counter. " No, no, no, no! Man up, dude!" Seki finally stopped smacking his head against the counter and shaked his head. " Right. I'll give the book to her now so she won't think I'm utterly useless. I should probably go to the schools office so I can get her IP address, then I'll give her the book personally. Now off to the office I go."

XXX

It wasn't nightfall, not even near a sunset, but Seki had problems finding Mahou's house. To avoid the suspicion of being embarrassed any further, Seri washed the dye from his hair as he was back to his plain, non-important self. After looking everywhere for the address Seki learned from the office, Seki finally got fed up with searching and stomped his feet on the cement.

" Damn, damn, damn, damn!" Seki chorused while he stomped his feet on the ground. " This place is just so huge! How can my brother live here! At this rate I'll never find that mean, inconsiderate, bitchy girl—Mahou?"

Mahou appeared before Seki on the streets. Seki found it peculiar how she'd be walking around, wearing a sexy one-piece purple dress, and looking everywhere with her cold eyes.

" _What's she doing here_? _But while she's here, I should probably give her that textbook—huh, who are they_?"

Three shady figures with black sunglasses and carrying short daggers came walking up from behind Mahou. Seki leaned his head closer to the left as he got a better glimpse at the three people stalking Mahou. Mahou however seemed to be expecting them as she stopped and turned their heads around to them, growled.

" What do you three morons want? Didn't you get my memo? I don't want you anywhere near me."

" Now now, let's not be a virgin cherry, wench," the ringleader of the gang sneered as he swished his knife out. " We can either get through this fast, or we can get through this slow."

" Guys like you who talk big are usually bad at it."

" Shut up, wench! Now we can do this fast, or we can do this slow."

" _Oh no, someone has to help her." _Seki thought as he looked for a police officer. " _But what can I do_? _I guess it's just like she said. I'm useless." _Seki started to shake watching the impure sight of three men sticking their tongues out while walking up to Mahou, then he growled. " _No, that's not me. I may not be the macho man my brother is, but I'm not useless! I will be a better teacher than my brother ever was_!"

Seki ran past the three men and ran straight too Mahou. Seki then raised both his arms out as if he was protecting her. All three men stopped walking towards Mahou, but the ring leader pointed his knife at Seki.

" Hey, who the fuck are you? Get out of here before I cut you up into little pieces and eat you!"

" No, I won't get out of the way! I won't let you hurt this nice girl!"

Mahou froze after hearing the word _beautiful_. The three men however just continued walking up to Mahou. After realizing Seki wasn't going to move, tried pushing him away but he wouldn't move, all three men punched Seki straight in his chest. Seki grimaced at the feeling of being punched in the chest, but still didn't move a muscle. While he was being punched, Seki turned around and looked at Mahou, smiled.

" Y-you have to get out of here, ma'am. You…you need to live long and prosper. I might hardly know, but I know a sweet girl like you can do anything she sets her mind to. That's why…that's why…you need to keep yourself alive."

Seki collapsed from being punched too many times in the chest. Even though Seki was down, wrenching in pain, the three men continued to kick him with their dirty boots filled with cleats. Mahou however couldn't bare seeing Seki, who she didn't know was her Grade 12 teacher _Roku_, decided to help him fight.

Mahou grabbed one of the men's feet filled with cleats, and she raised him up as she then threw him down. Both men recognized how Mahou assaulted one of their own and tried to attack her together, but Mahou caught both their fists, ducked under their arms, and broke their trochlea's. Both men wretched in agony, then they both collapsed on the ground.

" It's just like I thought. You two talk big, but you're both nothing but a bunch of wuss's." Mahou walked to Seki, who no longer looked like Roku, as she sighed and helped Seki too his feet. " You're an idiot, whoever you are. What the hell were you thinking?"

" I was just trying to help you, Mahou—Ohhgh!"

Mahou let a go of Seki as he collapsed on the ground. " Wait, how do you know my name?"

" Wait?" Seki moaned as he was in a lot of pain.

" Just now you said my name; Mahou. How do you know my name."

" I, er, heard it from my brother, Roku."

" Roku? My homeroom teacher? That pervy sensei is really your brother?"

" Ah, yes, he is. He asked me to give you this." Seki took out the textbook he forgot to give Mahou before and passed it over to Mahou. Mahou froze as her hands touched Seki's warm skin, then she brushed him off. " Thanks. At least someone in your family has some backbone."

" _If only she knew."_

Mahou reached down and pulled Seki up. She then started walking with Seki as she limped supporting his weight. " I know this may make me sound like a putz, but what's your name?"

" My name?" Looking at Mahou's eyes, staring straight through her pupils, Seki smiled, said, " My name is Seki. Seki Shuu. And it's my dream to one day become a doctor"

" Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Now tell me where you live, so I can take you there."


End file.
